User talk:CoD addict
Welcome Hi, welcome to FarCry! Thanks for your edit to the Desert Eagle page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:46, 2010 March 21 Duplicates They are not duplicates. Ever heard of making navigating more useful? If we jumble up one page with all kinds of weapons from different games it will get messy. We need to make navigating more easy. Trashing a page with all kinds of info is not formal on wikia. I request that those pages were not deleted and that those edits were not made. I hope you get to where I'm going at. Insane! 07:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Is this what you want? Is my newest edit "ok" for this wiki the 4WD edit I did is that the stuff you want? So if I keep doing that I should be fine? What do you mean by "credit for my edits"? Re: Hello Hmm, I wouldn't mind being an admin here, and it would help me a little, because I've made a favicon for this wiki a couple of months ago but the file is protected so I couldn't upload it. Also, this wiki has been on my "to do list" for a while, but I can never get around to working it, but I visit it at least once a day to check for vandalism. I might also try to fiddle around with the skin (maybe after the 'Monaco' is replaced with the "New look"). It's your call :) --Anon talk 00:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks :) : I'm gonna start working right now. --Anon talk 03:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New logo and theme I think the new logo works well, but you should thank AEon, not me, he made it, he just asked me to upload it as he's not part of the beta group for the new skin. and i think it works quite well with the theme you've made :) I've just realized that I uploaded this logo to the wrong wiki (sort of) ... would you like the "2" removed ? — Game widow 20:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :)... I'd use the lettering from the present Far Cry logo to create a new one. Since "my" logo uses the Far Cry 2 colours. Presently I am working on the farcry2.wikia.com wiki. The nice landscape screenshot would have to be left out in the newly designed logo, I guess. If help is required I might be able to look into it. — AEon 13:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Uploaded two versions of the new logo: Wiki-wordmark.png ... hope that helps. — AEon 14:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Note a image as background for the wiki logo in the new skin, will quite probably not look too great. I have not yet switched to the new style, so I cannot say for certain. — AEon 17:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Migration of new Far Cry 2 content into this Wiki? I have added some quite interesting new content over at the farcry2.wikia.com pages. Especially the high quality maps could be of interest, and some of the other things. Personally I am not really sure about such an migration. But I thought I'd bring up the topic. : — AEon 17:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : For now I'd prefer not any migration to happen. I still want to get things shipshape on the FarCry2 wikia site. I'd then want to do the migration myself since I fixed most of the content and added quite a bit of my own. For that I would need sysop status here on farcry as well. I was planning to either work on Two Worlds II or Risen next though. IMO, there is no real hurry... the pages existed in parallel this long, so some more time should not be an issue . : I just talked with someone at wikia, apparently it is possible to have them help with a possible migration, e.g. all the images could be moved here. That certainly would help. : — AEon 22:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for sysop. Not sure when I will look into the merger, but it's on my todo. I'll probably first look into all the work that was done here first to get a better picture of what the FarCry2 content could actually do to expand this wiki. Rest assured I am very conservative when it comes to existing content, and would almost never delete anything already existing. I'd ask first. : — AEon 13:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC)